


Friendship

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dysfunctional Relationships, Friends With Benefits, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Prequel, Rockerboys, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: Memories V shouldn't see.Johnny said Kerry tried to fuck him, never admitted Kerry succeed.  Neither would let friendship get in the way of a good fuck.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V/Johnny silverhand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> …………
> 
> Male or female V. Fits best with Male V who can romance Kerry. I love these grouchy old rockstars
> 
> Ok I have way too many unfinshed fics for the fact that I haven’t posted in forever. I just finshed playing Cyberpunk 2077 and Kerry/V as it’s very much built on the Kerry/Johnny thing (at least with my choices). Though I do find it fascinating.
> 
> I also know very little of the RPG lore, so I’m just filling in what I found in-game. I don’t tabletop much, but I would love a novel series or podcast. In the artbook it says Johnny is rumored to have slept with Kerry, but in the game he venomously denies it, despite it being obvious Kerry has/had a crush. 
> 
> I also wrote most of the sex scene while high, but i don’t want to edit rn. 

Cyberpunk 2077

Kerry and Johnny’s one night stand.

………………………..

Most of Johnnys relationships were tumultuous.

Johnny didn’t like Kerry, at least that’s what V assumed at first. Didn’t like him because he knew him a little too well. 

V assumed a ex-lover, but Johnny made sure to say otherwise. “Kerry tried, but he had a dick so I wasn’t interested.”

Johnny had a lot of ex-lovers. Most of them he would still sweet talk if their services were needed, some still held a candle for.

Just kept his options open, he could twist their feelings to go his way. Gambled that his charisma was enough to do drag them along. Too proud to admit when he’d let a good one go.

Kerry checked those boxes, despite Johnny’s protesting. V wasn’t going to ask.

Johnny seemed disgusted with the guy now. Scoffing at his mansion, at his record label, calling him a ‘corporate sellout’. Samurai never had an eddie to their name, lots of infamy tho. Johnny brought them to that.

If Kerry had been a lover, despite Johnny’s protests that it hadn’t, this one seemed like regret that it ever happened in the first place. No intention of repeating. That avenue was shut.

But Johnny still cared about him.

Johnny kept tabs on the guy. Was worried about him, which was strange…. Johnny didn’t care about anybody. He barely cared about V, and that was only because if V died, so did Johnny. V didn’t see how connections with an aging rich Rockstar would be useful in this life, but V wasn’t the mastermind here.

Johnny didn’t care about money, and Kerry wasn’t a revolutionary like Rogue. There was no reason to keep him.

Johnny cared about fame and glory and his own ego.

But Johnny tracked him down the first time he had control over V’s body.

Johnny told V to shut up when thinking those thoughts. Never a moment of privacy in V’s own head.

In the mansion, even threatening them with his Archangel pistol, it was obvious Kerry still carried a torch for him. Haunted from beyond the grave. Everyone was intoxicated by Johnny Silverhand.

…………………………..

As the days went by, V and Johnny’s memories were merging. Boundaries between consciousness melting.

The visions of Johnny’s past were becoming more frequent now. Mostly nightmares. Regrets.

Alt. Rogue. Samurai.

There was no peace. No good memories. Always tinged with hindsight.

The dreams were vivid. V felt Johnny’s emotions. His thoughts in the moment. They were replacing V’s own past.

Reliving the memories was….exhilirating.

Johnny said Kerry was desperate to fit in, which is part of what Johnny was disgusted by. Johnny hated desperation. Kerry was always a people pleaser.

He would argue and complain, but also do most of what Johnny asked while bitching.

They were very nearly opposite.

But Kerry had baggage and that’s why they got along.

Johnny had pushed him to leave the band. Made Kerry think it was his own decision, but it’s what Johnny wanted all the same. He saw potential in Kerry, and saw that Samurai wasn’t going to last much longer. A little ragtag group of street punks with instruments would only get so far.

Leaving the band was the one thing Kerry never did for him, despite all their fighting. 

When Kerry finally did leave, Johnny was shocked. He was left asking why.

Flickers of memories. 

………….

This memory was from after a show. V felt it in their own body.

They were sweaty and on an adrenaline high from the show.

Alcohol buzzed V’s nerves through the memory. The crowd had been a rager. They had their own cult, hanging on every last note. Kerry mouthing the lyrics he wrote. He couldn’t hold pitch worth shit, but the way he shook when he sang. The raw emotions traveling through his soul.

Without Johnny, the band was nothing. 

Adrenaline pumping through their shared blood, jittering V’s brain.

The dressing room. The same dressing room he’d had Alt in.

“I don’t need to sleep anymore,” Kerry threw his hands up in triumph. He set his guitar on the stand in the corner.

“Stop being melodramatic,”

“You were great out there. The crowd was great,” This was a peppier Kerry than V remembered meeting.

“I’m always great, but you have some starpower,” 

“Not like you.” Kerry’s hand on his cheek. 

“Maybe if you weren’t so fucked up half the time,”

“I could say the same for you,.” A glimmer in his eye. Mischief. Johnny knew where this was going. It happened every so often.

Johnny put an arm between them, a barrier of some form, “Don’t try this tonight. Don’t you have some groupie to fuck in the alleyway?”

“Mm, I’d rather fuck you,” Kerry’s cologne smelled spicy and sweet, mixing with the sweat. It was overpowering.

Johnny wrinkled his nose. “You know that’s not happening. I broke your nose when you climbed into my bunk on the tour bus,” Kerry always wanted to fuck, but even mores after shows.

“Come on buddy, no one has to know.” Kerry sat on the dressing room table, swinging his thighs on either side of Johnny. “What are you so scared of?”

“Nothing. You’re just not interesting,” Johnny reached for his beer, taking a swig. Kerry took the bottle from his hand and helped himself.

“I think you’re a great friend, Ker, but this obnox-!”

Lips to lips, tongue in his mouth. Faint taste of the cheap beer. The fear prickled V’s shared senses. Made Johnny’s hair stand on end.

Johnny grabbed him by the throat, shoved him backwards into the smartglass mirror. “Get out of my face,” 

Kerry laughed around the choke, “You sure know how to turn a guy on. Is that any way to treat a friend?”

  
  


Johnny’s eyes glanced to Kerry’s hardness. Black and grey acid wash. They pooled around the knees on Kerry’s shorter frame.“Those are my jeans, and jesus you’re easy,” 

“There was a cute boy in the front row,”

“Then why aren’t you with him?”

“I like you more,”

Johnny could have left it there. This memory longed for him to leave it there if he had a chance to do it again. 

_ -Oh. V now understood. _

“Those are mine,” 

“Hey, It’s the only way I’m getting into your pants” Kerry toed off his boots coyly before unbuttoning the rough fabric, working it down his legs. “Here, you can have them back,” 

There was still the chance to get up and leave. This one last chance to keep it friendship and nothing else. Johnny was never good at relationships. 

“Ker, don’t you finally have a boyfriend?”

A sly smile and inquisitive eyebrow raise, “Somewhat, why? Are you worried?”

“The guy who sucked you off backstage a few days ago, I’ve seen you with him before,”

“Oooh, remembering faces now are we?” A cackle, “You don’t remember the faces of the girls you fuck, why do you care so much about mine?”

“Because this is the first one hasn’t turned out to be piece of shit yet,” The last boyfriend had stole a wad of eddies from the gig box, the one before that, Kerry came back with a bruised face that he avoided talking about when Johnny asked. There was a few dramatic jealous types.

Kerry had more of a preference for boyfriends than hookups, but he couldn’t keep it in his pants regardless. 

“Just this one time, I promise I’ll leave you alone after. Just let me blow you. It’s all the same with your eyes closed anyways,”

“Don’t fuck things up for yourself,” Johnny warned. 

“He’ll be fine, and aren’t you lonely?” It was a moment of weakness. Alt has just left. Kerry was more strategic than Johnny gave him credit for.

Kerry’s finger was soft against his collar bone, tracing the where the prosthetic met skin. He shivered. Inputs to his brain half organic, half artificial. His dick jumped.

Kerry was a scheming bastard. 

  
  


“Show me what you got,” Johnny locked the dressing room door. Nancy, Denny, or Henry were used to that from either of them. Nobody would assume both of them together.

They’d all be worried about the future of the band. Johnny could never keep a relationship, and him and Kerry were always fighting. Kerry was the closest thing he had to a best friend, this would definitely fuck it up. But fucking it up somehow was bound to happen sooner or later. Might as well get pleasure in the moment.

The Phillipino man didn’t look like he could believe it. He scrambled off the counter dropping to his knees.

“Mmm, I’ve been been hoping you’d say that for a long time,”

Johnny knew. 

…...

Johnny had to admit Kerry was good with his mouth. His tongue was rough friction. Just the right amount of enthusiasm. He was surprised. He assumed Kerry would be overeager.

His callused hands held down Johnny’s hips. He took all of Johnny’s impressive length.

Kerry’s throat was so wonderfully warm. Slick. It took all his self control to not fuck it raw. 

As a bonus, with this and singing from the show, he’d probably be hoarse tomorrow and stop yammering.

He pulled Kerry’s sunglasses of the top of his head and chucked them in the corner. His body was tight, he withered against the chair.

“If the rockstar thing doesn’t work out, you’ll make a good whore,” Ker had no principles.

It was mesmerizing, but getting head was always mesmerizing, you just needed to find an experienced enough slut.

Kerry coaxed him to pull his pants down to his ankles. He sucked his balls. Fingers traced Johnny’s hipbones.

V was surprised Kerry was a giver. He seemed too self-centered for that. They both did. Him and Johnny.

Then a new sensation, Johnny’s body jumped. A wet finger between his asscheeks, pressing inside

“What are you?” Confusion in the haze of lust. A weak jostle.

“Just go with it…” Kerry’s gravely voice reassured him. Kissed the side of his cock before swallowing the length again. His tongue played with the vein in the side.

Oh that felt nice. 

The finger drumming out shocks of pleasure. His body tightened.

Slowly he allowed himself to place his hand on Kerry’s head, feeling the movement as many ways as he could...

Johnny was close.

Soft lips on the tip before swallowing all the way down….

He was almost there.

Rude fingers pinched his base and the heat pulled away.

“Fuck me.” Fasping. Kerry pulled his borrowed jeans to his knees, lunging forward finger’s tangled in Johnny’s long hair. Smart enough not to kiss the other rockerboy. His breath reeked of beer and precome. His pupils were dilated. Thankfully there was only that one first kiss they shared, he would have gotten punched had he tried to go for it again.

Kerry’s dark eyes begged him for more.

“You think your blown-out asshole is prime?”

Snorting, “I’m a top, you’re just really fuckin pretty”

“Sure you are,”

“You liked my fingers in you,”

“I like what feels good,”

“Me too, now gimme that big cock,” he kicked off his jeans the rest of the way, scooching back up on the counter wrapping his legs around Johnny. They had both been shirtless on stage. Their sweat drenched bodies stuck together. Pulling him towards their primal end goal.

Johnny’s artificial hand traced Kerry’s chest. Entirely organic body. Johnny envied that. His arm was lost in the war. He had no interest in cosmetic implants. No moral judgement, but he didn’t find them appealing. His own sense of vanity.

“You’ve got such a pretty neck,” 

“You say that to everyone who gives you head?”

“Yes, if they do a good job,”

Kerry smiled and pulled the prosthetic hand to his neck and jumped. “Oh fuck that’s cold!” 

The metal didn’t self-heat. And the synthetic touch receptors gave different sensations. Temperature, firmness, pulse rate,

You got a fetish for that, mechfucker?”

“Yeah,” Breathless. “Just….ah! Yeah, when I suck you off again, I want your hand on my neck, feeling your dick sliding in and out of me,”

Mmm, that did sound appealing. A masochistic streak, that was interesting. 

Johnny brushed a thumb along Kerry’s stubble, the other man pulled those fingers into his mouth to lick at them with his velvety tongue.

“God you’re so horny,” 

Moaning around his fingers was his only reply.

He kissed down Kerry’s toned chest, flicking a nipple with his tongue. His friend’s hands tangled in his hair guiding his face to Ker’s. A deep passionate kiss before returning to kissing his neck.

He was sensitive right behind the ear. It was...endearing honestly. A tough rockstar. 

“You know I’m in love with you?” Dark eyes dilated with lust. Johnny did his best to not look too long.

He squeezed his friend’s pert asscheek.”You’ll fuck anyone,”

“I’ll fuck anyone  _ if  _ he’s cute,” At the base of Johnny’s neck, both Kerry’s hands were playing with his fringe. On Johnny’s lap he was rocking his weight and creating wonderfully horrible friction.

  
  
  
  
  


“Turnover bitch,”

Whimpering he removed himself from Johnny’s lap, leaning over the vanity. It was finally happening. 

“You’ve got a skinny ass,” Nice strong thighs from dancing all night. Ker loved the men at metal shows….

“Geeze, you sure know how to sweet talk a guy,” Johnny gave him a slap and he moaned. The impact stung V’s palm.

A small vial was pushed into Johnny’s hand. “Finger me open,”

  
  


His hole was slick and greedy.

“I thought you said you were a top,”

Whimpering. 

  
  


Johnny slowly pushed inside, the other man’s hips backing up on him, thrusting against him. Wanting more. He gave into those wants.

Clutching Kerry’s throat. His tight warmth pulsing on Johnny’s cock. It got tighter the more Johnny squeezed. Kerry grunts of pleasure. 

They howled and thrusted. Testosterone and heat. V felt like a voyer. 

Their breath was fogging the mirror before the coating could wick it away. Kerry’s pulse was quick beneath his hand.

Dragging him back on his cock for his shuddering release. The man beneath him all too happy to milk him dry. The warmth dripped onto his thighs.

Intoxicated by the feeling, he held them. Kerry quickly finished himself off with a hand, wiping his fingers on the aforementioned jeans. 

Johnny lit up a cigarett. The warm smoke filling V’s lungs was comforting. He offered one to Kerry, who complied, foregoing the lighter to light it with the end of Johnny’s.

Both nude, leaning on the dressing room vanity, sweet nicotine tangling in love drunk brain cells. Heartrates slowing. An attempt at contentment. 

Kerry checked himself in the mirror, admiring the lovebite over his shoulder, stroking his fingers across his neck where the metal fingers had dug in. “You smeared my eyeliner,”

Their eyes met in the glass. Kerry’s a smirk, Johnny looked away.

………………………..

Johnny fucked people who were desperate.

He didn’t like that Kerry was desperate.

And somehow Kerry though Johnny would change.

V wasn’t supposed to see that memory. It was something Johnny would delete if he could. 

Upon waking Johnny didn’t talk about it. V didn’t know if he was embarrassed. It didn’t seem in his range of emotions, but everyone got embarrassed. 

  
  
  
  


Every once in a while memories weren’t all bad. In one him and Kerry bough a club together next to the Afterlife. Just music, no fighting. Leave your guns at the door. A crazy plan, but charmingly optimistic. Domestic even. V didn’t know how long that fantasy lasted, or when it happened in relation to the one night stand.

“Ker’s a friend,” Johnny stated. 

And V supposed they should leave it at that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, i'm not dead. yay. These two may be my new couple that i write for a bit.


End file.
